Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 8 & 4 \\ 1 & 9 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 1 \\ 8 & 9 \\ 4 & 9\end{array}\right]$